A Princess and a Bandit Fox demon and the future
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: When Demon Realm and Human Realm used to live side by side there was a beautiful Princess by the name of Neko who has fallen in love with a cute and smart and sexy Bandit Fox demon name Youko Kurama. Will love bloom between the two? Will they be together? Will please read and found out ok XD Youko KuramaxOC and later Human KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Enter Youko Kurama

******Hello again my dear readers I have yet another story for you all I hope you like or love it plus in this story it's with Youko Kurama yay lol then later Human Kurama yay lol :D**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Parings in here Youko KuramaxOC/KuramaxOC**

**Keys: ( ) means talking inside the head or one's self, bold lettering and what not is when people are coming or going and much okay**

**My OC looks like in this story: Past/Future Neko, long short dark red hair with green highlights, dark blue eyes and what my friends OC looks like in my story: Misa, shoulder length hair black with purple highlights, dark purple eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Youko Kurama**

The Kingdom was beautiful and peaceful as there lived a very beautiful Princess by the name of Neko; Neko was in the castle garden as she'd was looking over the pretty but very beautiful roses as Neko was very happy. Neko was a kind and sweet and gentle lovingly Princess plus beautiful girl and she'd been loved by all in her kingdom plus she was human as will. Neko's otou King Sairen was kind and strong and gentle king as her okaa Queen Riku was also a beautiful and gentle and strong, and caring queen too they weren't in the castle at the moment but off visiting the neighboring Kingdom.

"Oh my they look so pretty" Neko replied with a soft gentle smile.

"My Princess it's time for your tea" said a female servant.

"Okay! I am coming!" Neko answered sweetly as she'd goes over to where the tea was.

"Don't forget you have 2:30 History study lesson about demons my Princess" said the same female servant.

"Hai hai I know thanks for reminding me" Neko replied with sigh and bored tone mixed all together.

~Just then~

"CRASH!"

Something or someone fell hard onto Neko's red rose next to her.

"Huh? What was that?" Neko asked all confused and worried as she'd turns around and saw someone bleeding and hurt really badly.

"My Princess! No don't go near it! Don't go near that demon!" the female servant screamed all scared as she'd saw it.

"Oh my god! He's hurt! Servant goes inside and brings me my doctor!" Neko ordered.

"But my Princess he's a demon!" the female servant replied.

"I don't care bring me my doctor!" Neko yelled.

"H-hai my Princess" the female servant replied as she'd leaves and goes get the doctor.

"It's going to be alright just hang in there okay" Neko replied as she'd reached out her right hand and touch the demons right cheek gently.

The demon didn't try to move because it was hurt badly to move as it just stayed put and try to relax and stay calm too.

~Two and half hours later~

"He will be just fine but he has to rest for abit my Princess" said the doctor.

"I see will okay thank you Jincha" Neko answered with a sweet smile.

"My Princess please be careful he's a demon after" Doctor Jincha replied still abit worried and scared for Neko.

"I know and I will thanks for worrying about me Jincha but I'll be fine" Neko replied with soft smile.

"As you wish my Princess" Doctor Jincha relied and then left Neko's room.

As soon as her doctor leaves Neko's room Neko turns her attention to the demon that was lying in her bed resting all peacefully. But then it didn't take that long for Neko's demon guest to wake up as he'd slowly gets up.

"My my your up already" Neko replied with soft warm smile.

"Where am I?" the demon asked as he'd sits up slowly.

"Oh you're in my bedroom I found you in my garden all bleeding so I brought to my room, so what is your name? Mine is Neko will Princess Neko" Neko replied with a giggle as she'd looks at him.

"Huh? My name is Yo-Youko...Youko Kurama" he'd answered Neko back.

"I see wait minute! You're telling me you're Youko Kurama the Bandit Spirit Fox demon Youko Kurama?" Neko asked all surprise as she'd sat on her bed but then moves closer to Kurama as her face was abit close to his.

"Hai the very same" Youko Kurama replied as he'd moves abit.

"Sweet! I wanted to meet you very much Youko Kurama-kun" Neko replied with a smile as she'd looks at him.

"Uhhh? You have?" Youko Kurama asked abit surprised.

"Hai! I have but my otou King Sairen told me that you were evil demon that steals but I didn't care about that I still wanted to meet you" Neko replied as she'd leans her face more to Kurama as her face as close to his even more.

"..." Youko Kurama stays quiet at the moment.

"But you don't look evil to me you look kind and sweet and gentle even though you steal from others" Neko replied as she'd leans back and looks away from him abit.

"Will your otou the King is right Neko' Youko Kurama replied as he'd gets up off of Neko's bed.

"Huh? Where are you going Youko Kurama-kun? You're still hurt! You most rest!" Neko replied all sadly as she'd looks up at him.

"Home! Thanks for treating my wounds but I cannot stay here" Youko Kurama said as he'd moves towards Neko's open windows in her bedroom.

"Will I ever see you again Youko Kurama-kun?" Neko asked as she'd raced towards Kurama before he leaves through her open windows.

"I don't know" Youko Kurama replied as he'd disappeared through the open window.

"Bye" Neko said softly as she'd had a sad look on her face.

~Three and half months later~

Neko was still sad as she'd often cried at night why you asked? Because she'd still wanted to see Youko Kurama so badly because Neko missed him, she'd often asked her otou and okaa if she'd can go looking for him but both her otou and okaa told her no she cannot. Neko was once again in her garden that was in the castle as she'd was watering her red roses and other flowers as Neko tried being happy as it was slowly helping as she'd slowly getting better.

"My Princess do you want your morning tea and cake?" asked male servant.

"Yes please! Oh where's my otou and okaa today?" Neko asked.

"King Sairen and Queen Riku went to go visit your grandfather and grandmother my Princess" said the male servant.

"Oh I see will I guess I'll eat my dinner in my room tonight" Neko said all sadly as she'd looks away.

"I will go get your morning tea and cake my Princess" said the male servant.

As the male servant goes gets Neko's tea and cake Neko continued to water her red roses and other beautiful flowers soon after that the wind picked up and blow bites of her hair as it flows in the air so beautifully.

"Oh there's going to be a rain shower soon" Neko replied all with a sweet gentle smile.

**The wind blows more around**

"Will my pretties your getting more water" Neko said as she'd looks at her flowers.

**The servant comes back with Neko's morning tea and cake**

"My Princess your morning tea and cake are here" said a female servant this time.

"Huh? Oh thank you" Neko answered as she'd goes over to the table in the garden.

Neko goes and sits in the chair and goes and eats and drinks her cake and tea in her beloved garden she'd loves so much.

"I wish my Kaisai onii-sama was here with me" Neko said to herself.

**The wind blows**

"But he'd passed away two years ago" Neko replied all sadly to herself.

**The wind blows as Neko keeps eating and drinking**

"Kaisai onii-sama was so over protective of me when I was little" Neko went on as she'd still remembering her dead onii name Kaisai.

~Suddenly~

"Hello Neko" said a familiar gentle sweet and sexy voice.

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Neko ordered as she'd gets up from her seat as she'd draws out blade from her kimono ready to protect herself.

"Aww forgotten me already I am hurt Neko" said the gentle but sweet and sexy voice as someone steps out from the shadows.

"Huh? Oh my gosh! Y-Youko Kurama-kun!" Neko yelled all happily as she'd placed her blade back inside her kimono and goes over to Youko Kurama.

As Neko goes over to Youko Kurama she'd goes and hugs him as tears appeared as she'd cried as Neko was so happy to see him.

"I missed you so much Youko Kurama-kun! I don't know if I was ever going to see you again!" Neko cried out as she'd clings onto Youko Kurama.

"I see will I am here now please stop crying" Youko Kurama kinda of ordered Neko.

"I can't! I'm just so happy you came back" Neko replied.

Youko Kurama looked down at the human girl that was clinging onto him he was kinda of surprise that this human girl was happy to see him. He was sure that Neko would a have forgotten about him by now but she'd didn't and Youko Kurama was surprise.

"Why are you so happy to see me again Neko? And you can just call me Youko or Kurama" Youko Kurama asked.

"Oh okay will it's because I missed you so much Kurama-kun" Neko replied as she'd couldn't help stop the tears from falling down her face as she'd looks up at him.

"You missed me?" Youko Kurama said abit shock as he'd looks into her dark blue eyes as she'd was still holding onto him.

"Hai! I wanted to see you again so much! But my parents won't let me go looking for you!" Neko explained as she'd slowly stops crying as her tears stop falling slowly as she'd looks into Kurama's golden eyes.

Youko Kurama watched as Neko slowly letting go of him as her tears stop falling but then they didn't as more tears fell as Neko cried as Youko Kurama was moved by Neko as he'd reached out his left clawed hand and touch Neko's left cheek.

"I sense you are happy that I am here and you want me to stay with you" Youko Kurama replied.

"Hai I do Kurama-kun" Neko answered him back.

"I am sorry but I cannot stay with you Neko" Youko Kurama answered as he'd pulled his left clawed hand away from her left cheek.

As Youko Kurama was about to disappeared again Neko on the other hand reached out both of her hands and grabbed his left clawed hand.

"No please don't go please don't leave me again" Neko called out as she'd tried not to cry so much.

**Youko Kurama looks at Neko**

"I don't want to be alone" Neko replied as she'd looks down abit but as tears fell more as she'd still holds Youko Kurama's left clawed hand.

"Why do you want me to stay? I am demon and I can easily kill you" Youko Kurama pointed out to her all calm and cool.

"I know that but you didn't and I don't care that your demon" Neko replied.

"Why then?" Youko Kurama asked.

"Because...because I-I love you" Neko replied all slowly.

"Huh? What? What was that?" Youko Kurama asked as he'd was abit puzzled at her very soft replied.

"I LOVE YOU YOUKO KURAMA!" Neko yelled as she'd let's go of his hand as she'd fell to her knee's as her hair covers her face all cutely.

Youko Kurama looked at Neko and was shock to hear that from her Youko Kurama was surprise that Neko loves him, him a demon.

"I know that I shouldn't love you but I did, I thought it was impossible for me to fall for a demon but I did and I didn't care I fell in love with you Kurama-kun" Neko replied as she'd didn't move from the floor as she'd stay on floor on her knees.

**Youko Kurama went and lifts her off of the floor and onto her feet**

"I'm sorry but we can't be together Neko, you're a human and I am a demon" Youko Kurama replied as he'd gently wipes Neko's tears away.

"I don't care about that! I will still love you Kurama-kun" Neko replied as she'd looks at him as tears still fall.

"I'm sorry but we can't be together I have to go Neko" Youko Kurama replied as he'd walks away and then disappeared once again.

**Youko Kurama is gone**

"N-no please come back! P-please c-come b-back K-Kurama-kun" Neko cried all over again as she'd covers her face and cried even harder.

~Four and half months later~

"My King your daughter Princess Neko has not left her room for the past four and half months" said two worried female servants.

"I see will please bring my daughter here" King Sairen ordered.

"Hai my King!" said the two female as they go get the Princess.

"My love what is wrong?" Queen Riku asked.

"Riku my love my dear sweet love there is something wrong with our daughter and we most know why' King Sairen replied.

"Yes I know wait could it be that our beloved daughter really misses that demon bandit name Youko Kurama?" Queen Riku said.

"I do not know my love I really don't know" King Sairen said with a sigh.

"If it is then I am afraid and scared that we must let her go my love my dear sweet King Sairen" Queen Riku said all worried and scared all mixed together.

~A few minutes later~

"Yes otou and okaa" Neko said with a slight smile across her face.

"My child why are feeling all sad and unhappy?" King Sairen asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? What are you talking about otou? Sad? Unhappy?" Neko answered all confused abit.

"Will my dear sweet daughter the servants and guards have told us that you haven't left your room for a while" Queen Riku pointed out to her daughter.

"Yes and also heard talk that you missed demon by the name of Youko Kurama" King Sairen said as he'd looks at his beloved daughter.

"Otou! Okaa! I have too left my room! I go outside to my garden! I even go play with village children! I visit Kaisai onii-sama grave! And as for Kurama-kun so what that I miss him so what!" Neko all most screamed at her beloved parents.

As the King and Queen looked that their beloved daughter they knew it was not right of them to keep their daughter away from that demon fox they knew that their daughter loves that demon fox plus they want their daughter to be happy.

"Neko my dear please calm down we were just worried about you that's all and we are sorry" Queen Riku answered.

"Yes yes we were Neko so please calm down we are sorry to upset you my daughter" King Sairen answered too.

As Neko's otou and okaa got up from where they were sitting they went over to her and hugged her so she'd can calm down abit as they hugged Neko tight.

~Three hours later~

Neko was in her room laying on her bed as she'd tries not to think about Kurama-kun the sexy spirit fox demon but try as she'd must Neko couldn't stop thinking about him. She'd even has dreams about him dreams that has Kurama kissing and touching her all over her body as she'd moans as he'd does that in her dreams just thinking about made her blush and body hot. It was only 9:31am in the morning Neko was laying on her bed thinking about her dreams about Kurama Neko then gets up and goes to dresser and looks at herself in the mirror. She'd smiles as Neko was wearing her beautiful silk kimono that has beautiful roses and butterflies designs on it plus it summer color too Neko's okaa Queen Riku often tells her daughter Neko that she'd doesn't have to wear only kimono's. Queen Riku tells Neko that she'd can wear other clothes but Neko choose to wear kimono's because she'd loves them plus it was easy her to hide favorite sweets and blades.

~Just then~

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu my dearest best friend in the whole world!" shouted Neko's best friend.

"Oh hello Misa-chan" Neko answered as she'd looks at her friend who was also a princess too.

"Oh Neko-chan I heard the news about what's happening and such plus why haven't you left your room in mouths?" Misa replied as she'd hugs her best friend tight.

"Oh you have? Will it's hard to explain Misa-chan" Neko answered with a sigh.

"What's hard to explain? You my dear best friend in world! A beautiful princess as falling in love with a very sexy and cute spirit fox demon!" Misa replied all happily as she'd smiles.

"Huh? How did you know that Misa-chan?" Neko asked all surprise.

"Will Neko-chan I am your best friend after all plus a little bird told me" Misa pointed out as she'd giggles.

("Those baka servants and guards of mine") Neko said.

"Neko-chan oi" Misa called out to her.

("I am going to kill them") Neko said.

"OI! Earth to Neko-chan!" Misa called out again to her.

"Huh? Oh sorry! Yeah I know and that is true but Misa-chan he does not love me back" Neko answered as she'd looks at Misa.

"Oh but that's not true Neko-chan he does too love you" Misa said with smile again.

"Huh? What do you mean Misa-chan?" Neko asked all confuse as she'd looks at Misa.

"Will you see Neko-chan your sexy beloved spirit fox has been asking questions about you" Misa replied with another smile.

"Huh? What? He has? But why? I don't get it" Neko said as she'd was so confuse.

"Will I don't know why but he has been asking your villagers and mine questions about you" Misa answered.

"Okay? I see but he'd told me that we couldn't be together because he was a demon and I was human Misa-chan" Neko said all sadly as she'd things about what Kurama told her.

"Will maybe it was just cover up Neko-chan plus you're not just plain human Neko your special" Misa pointed out as she'd looks at her best friend.

"What are you talking about Misa-chan?" Neko asked.

"Oi have you forgotten that both your otou and okaa went looking for a powerful priestess to put some kind of curse on so you can never grow old after you reach the age of eighteen you'll still look so young when you reach your 20's or 30's" Misa explained to Neko.

"Oh yeah I remember plus otou and okaa even ask the priestess to put another curse on me so I know every fighting style known from men and demons plus even demon powers too" Neko replied with smile and laugh.

"Yep yep plus I know he fell in love with you Neko-chan" Misa said.

"I don't know about that" Neko said as she'd looks away.

"Oh Neko-chan he loves you just gave him time okay" Misa replied.

"Alright I guess I would" Neko answered.

"Okay then" Misa replied.

"And Misa-chan arigatoo" Neko said.

"Sure no problem Neko-chan" Misa replied.

"Will I am going to go shopping in my village outside my castle" Neko said with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful" Misa replied with huge sweet smile on her face.

"Will I am going to go change now" Neko replied all happily smiling as she'd goes change.

"Will I have to go now Neko-chan I promise my little sister Rin that I'll help with something oi she'd such a pain in the ass" Misa replied with laugh and smile.

"Okay that's fine Misa-chan I was good to see you and I'll see yeah next time then" Neko replied.

"Yeah me too will bye bye my best friend" Misa waves good bye as she'd walks away.

**Misa was now gone and Neko was alone in her room**

Neko went and change but she'd wasn't going to wear her kimono she'd was going to wear some nice top and pants and shoes but the nice top and pants outfit was the outfit that Kurama wore in the Dark Tournament the one that he'd wore fighting Karasu but her colors to that outfit was red and black. As Neko was changing she'd didn't notice or sense Youko Kurama in the shadows of her room as he'd watched her change as he'd had sly smile across his face. After about few minutes of watching her change Youko Kurama left and but he'd did like what he'd saw.

~Two and half hours later~

Outside the castle walls

In her village

Neko was having a great time as she'd goes and shop and then visit her beloved villagers but Neko wasn't alone she'd had two female servants by the name of Kagosha and Kugosue and two bodyguards by the name of Kaisue and Saichi as they helped their beloved Princess shop and hold her stuff.

"My Princess are you done yet?" asked Kagosha as she'd was holding Neko's stuff.

"We mustn't question our Princess actions when she'd goes shopping in the village" said Kugosue.

"Oh I am so sorry my Princess" said Kagosha with slight bow.

**Both Kaisue and Saichi did a slight giggle**

"Oh don't worry about it you two it's fine" Neko replied.

"My Princess?" both Kagosha and Kugosue said in unison abit puzzled and worried mixed together.

~Just then~

"Oh Princess Neko! I have your new silk kimono you ordered two weeks ago!" shouted an old silk kimono maker man by the name of Saita.

"Ready! Oh what colors is my new silk kimono Saita-san?" Neko asked all happily smiling.

"Oh it's a very beautiful black and silver, and gold silk kimono" answered Saita as he'd shows Neko her new kimono.

"Oh it's so beautiful" Neko answered as she'd smiles.

**Kaisue and Saichi where on guard**

"My Princess are you going to get it?" asked Kugosue.

**Kaisue and Saichi still stays on guard as village kids pass by them**

"Oh yes I am going to take it" Neko answered all happily smiling.

"As you wish my Princess! Old silk kimono maker Saita please wrapped up our Princess's new kimono" Kagosha replied.

"Okay" said Saita as he'd goes and package Neko's new silk kimono.

**Kagosha and Kugosue go with the old man silk maker as Kaisue and Saichi stay with their Princess to protect her**

("Oh it's going to look good on me") Neko replied with a soft smile as she'd was so happy.

"My Princess we must leave right away" Kaisue replied abit uneasy.

"Huh? Why?" Neko asked as she'd looks at him.

"He is right my Princess we must hurry back to the castle" Saichi answered.

"I don't want to! I will stay here got that!" Neko kind of yelled at them both.

"Hai! My Princess" both Saichi and Kaisue said in unison as they were scared of her.

**Both Kagosha and Kugosue came back with Neko's new silk kimono in a cute wrapped up black box in Kagosha's hand**

"Okay my Princess we have your new silk kimono" Kugosue said.

"Yes we do" Kagosha agreed.

"Kaisue! Saichi! Kugosue! Kagosha!" Neko called out to them.

"Hai my Princess!" all four of them answered in unison.

"I want all four of you to go back to the castle!" Neko ordered.

**Kaisue and Saichi, and both Kagosha and Kagosha look at their Princess in shock**

"HUH? My Princess! But why?" they all asked in unison.

"Oh I'll be fine alone here in the village plus I want to be alone as I walk around here and other places in my Kingdom okay just tell my otou and okaa that okay" Neko explained to them.

"Hai my Princess!" all four said in unison.

As Neko watched them she'd just walked off with a smile on her beautiful face as village children pass by her smiling at one another and at her too as she'd smiled back.

* * *

**Well I'm done with chapter one I hope you guys like it ^-^**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please **

**Until next time bye bye X3**


	2. Last Chapter: A happy ending

******Okay last chapter to it I hope you guys love or like it XD**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Parings in here Youko KuramaxOC/KuramaxOC**

**Keys: ( ) means talking inside the head or one's self, bold lettering and what not is when people are coming or going and much okay**

**My OC looks like in this story: Past/Future Neko, long short dark red hair with green highlights, dark blue eyes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or this song alright I repeat I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or this song**

* * *

**Last Chapter: A happy ending**

It's been five hours now as Neko was wondering about her Kingdom her villagers were so happy that they get to see their beloved Princess as Neko would just smile and wave at them all.

~Resting on a log by a small river now~

"Oh this feels so nice" Neko said with a smile.

**The wind blows around her**

"It's so windy today but it feels so nice though" Neko replied as she'd close her eyes for a minute and leans back abit.

**The wind blows again around her**

"Mmm I wish I had someone here with me to enjoy it with me" Neko replied as she'd opens her eyes and then looks at the beautiful blue river as it was beautiful.

As she'd looks at the river Neko saw two deer's came towards the river as they went for a drink of water Neko just smile at them as they drank some water after that the two deer's left and as they left two very cute foxes came next for a drink of water. Oh how Neko just wanted to go and hugged them but she'd couldn't why? Because they would just run away from her or even attack her so Neko just stayed put on the log where she'd sat near the river. Suddenly the two cute foxes saw her and began to go over to her as Neko got abit worried why? Because Neko was afraid that the two cute foxes might try to hurt or attack her but to her surprise the two cute foxes went over to her and jump right into her lap as the two foxes sat as they liked her.

"Will aren't you two just cute and sweet" Neko replied with a soft smile.

**The two cute foxes look at her**

"Oh I wish I could keep the two of you but I can't you two cuties belong in the wild and it will be wrong of me to take you from your guys home" Neko replied all sadly.

**The two cute foxes cutely and playfully paw at her**

"Hmm but it's strange from some reason you two remind me of someone" Neko pointed out.

**They look at her as the two cute foxes tilted their head all cutely to say really**

"Maybe you two cuties know him" Neko said with cute giggle as she'd was joking.

**The two cute foxes went and licked her face all cutely as Neko laughs and smiles**

"Oh stop that! That tickles!" Neko giggles as she'd watched them lick her face all cutely.

**The two cute foxes keep licking her face**

~Suddenly~

"So you're kind to wild life and wild life is kind back" said a familiar sexy voice.

**The two foxes stop licking Neko**

"Huh? Who's there?" Neko asked as she'd draws out her weapon from it's hiding place so she'd can protect herself.

**The two foxes stay put in her lap**

"Oh it's just you Kurama-kun" Neko replied all calm and cool as she'd place her weapon back into it's hiding place.

**Youko Kurama comes forward and was right in front of Neko**

"Why are you here? What are you doing here?" Neko asked.

"I sense you around here so came here" Youko Kurama answered.

"Oh you sense me will isn't that nice" Neko answered as she'd pats the two cute foxes on their head.

"Why are you sad?" Youko Kurama asked abit confuse as he'd looks at her.

"I'm not sad?" Neko answered back abit puzzled.

"I sense that you're lying your sad about something Neko" Youko Kurama pointed out to her.

"Hmm I am sad about something you say hmm it's funny I forget that your demon so you can sense our moods hmm what am I sad about?" Neko answered as she'd thinks.

"So what are you sad about Neko?" Youko Kurama asked as he'd goes and sits down next to her by the same log that she'd sat on.

"Oh yeah now I remember! I'm sad because I can't keep these two cute foxes, their so cute but they belong in the wild not in my castle garden" Neko answered.

"I see will that is sad" Youko Kurama replied.

("And I also remember another thing that I am sad about and that's we cannot be together") Neko said to herself in her head as she'd bows her head down alittle so Youko Kurama can't see her face.

As her head was bow down abit as the two cute foxes went and cover her face with their faces to hide the tears that were coming down her face as they sense it as Neko began to cry softly but Youko Kurama was no fool he'd sense it too.

"Neko why are you crying?" Youko Kurama asked as he'd reached out his right clawed hand and slowly lifts up her chin gently so Neko can look at him as he'd slowly wipes them away with the other hand so gently.

("Gomen Nasai but I can't do this") Neko told herself as she'd pulled away from Youko Kurama and got up and ran away from Youko Kurama.

**The two cute foxes did sense it before Neko got up and ran off as they looked at Youko Kurama**

~Running in the forest~

("I can't do this!") Neko said

**Running**

("I have to leave my Kingdom!") Neko said again.

**Running and running in the forest**

("I'll go live with my best friend Misa-chan in her Kingdom") Neko told herself.

**Keeps running and not stopping**

("If I keep living in my Kingdom in my castle I'll just missed him even more and keep waiting for him to change fucking mind about us being together!") Neko yelled inside her head.

**Running and crying, crying and running**

("I'm so deeply in love with Kurama-kun it hurts") Neko cried as she'd keeps on running in the forest.

All of a sudden Neko trips on something on the ground as she'd fells kind of hard as Neko lays on the ground crying abit more not even bothering that she'd hurt and cut her both her ankles as blood appeared she'd even hurt and cut both hands when she'd fell. Neko was both in pain and was hurt but not because she'd fell but because her heart hurts and it was in pain. She'd sat up now as Neko wraps her arms around herself as she'd cried abit more as the winds blows her hair Youko Kurama appears now as he'd looks down at her as she'd keeps on crying on the ground.

"Neko please stop crying" Youko Kurama kind of ordered her as he'd bends down to the ground towards her.

"I-I can't Kurama-kun" Neko cried as she'd had her face buried into her arms.

"Why can't you stop crying? Why can't you let me go? Why do you love me so much?" Youko Kurama asked as he'd goes and picked her up from the ground as Neko was now in his strong arms holding her.

"I am in pain that's why I am crying! The reason I can't let you go is because I love you so much! And why I love you so much it's because I just do! I don't give a fuck what my otou and okaa say about you! Kurama-kun I will always love you!" Neko cried as she'd wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then I don't have no chose but to take and have you Neko" Youko Kurama replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Neko asked abit puzzled as she'd removes her arms from around his neck and looks at him as they were face to face.

"It means that I love you too and you will be mine forever you cannot ever be with anyone else" Youko Kurama explained to her as he'd goes and kissed her on the soft lips.

"Ok" Neko replied with very cute blush as she'd kissed him.

As Youko Kurama and Neko kissed for another five to seven or ten minutes they broke away for some air as Youko Kurama was once in life happy he'd found someone to love as that someone was Neko was she'd loved him with all of her heart and soul.

~A few 100 years later now~

Human World

"So Kurama what's up with that new hot babe at your school?" Yusuke asked.

"Hey Urameshi! You already have Keiko-chan!" Kuwabara yelled as he'd goes and hits Yusuke upside the head.

"Ow Kuwabara!" Yusuke growled.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked abit confuse as he'd looks at them.

"Will Kurama you have been looking at her when we come to picked you up from your school" Kuwabara pointed out with sly smile as Yusuke followed right after him too.

**Walking and walking and talking, walking and talking**

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh that will it's nothing Yusuke, Kuwabara-kun will she'd just reminds me of someone that I once knew when I was still Youko Kurama but that was long ago" Kurama replied.

"Really? Do tell us Kurama!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.

"Um maybe next time" Kurama replied with a smile.

~Suddenly~

"Oh I just love roses!" replied a cute sweet girl by the Flower Shop.

"Huh?" both Yusuke and Kuwabara replied in unison.

("Huh? Neko?") Kurama said.

**The boy's were right by the Flower Shop now**

"Oh wow their so beautiful" replied the sweet and cute girl again as she'd was picking up some red and blood roses.

"Hey Kurama! Isn't she that girl from your school?" Yusuke asked.

**Kurama wasn't listening to him at this moment**

"Um Urameshi I think he's not listening" Kuwabara pointed out.

"Oh Neko-chan are going to take those with you today?" asked the Flower Shop lady by the name of Yiukta as she'd smiles at the girl.

**Both Yusuke and Kuwabara watched both Kurama and the girl**

("Her name is Neko?") Kurama said as he'd was surprise.

"Hai I am! I'm planting lots of roses in my garden back at home" Neko replied with a smile but it was so cute and sweet.

("She smiles just like the Neko I knew a long time ago in Demon World") Kurama said in his head.

**Yusuke and Kuwabara just stayed put for now not wanting to do anything just yet**

"Oh your garden will be so very beautiful Neko-chan" replied Yiukta with a smile.

"Arigatoo Yiukta-san will here you go and kunsha suru for the roses they will look so beautiful in my garden" Neko replied with smile.

"Oh anytime Neko-chan and please do come back again" Yiukta answered.

"Hai I will" Neko answered back as she'd turns to leave.

5,4,3,2,1 bumps right into Kurama

"Gomen nasai" Neko replied blushing abit.

"Oh it's okay no need to worry" Kurama answered.

"Huh? Oh it's you Shuichi-kun! I do not know it was you gomen nasai" Neko replied all blushing all over again.

"Oh it's okay Neko-chan oh I see that your planting roses" Kurama replied with a slight smile.

"Hai I am" Neko replied with smile too.

"That is nice" Kurama replied.

"Oh who are your two friends with you Shuichi-kun?" Neko asked.

"Oh sorry these are my friends Yusuke and Kuwabara-kun" Kurama replied.

"Yo" Yusuke answered.

"Hello" Kuwabara answered too with a happy smile.

"Hi" Neko answered them back with sweet smile.

**Everyone looks at one another**

"Um Shuichi-kun can I ask you something?" Neko asked abit embarrassed.

"Yeah sure Neko-chan" Kurama answered.

"Oh look at the time! Me and Urameshi have to go! So see ya later Kur- I mean Shuichi" Kuwabara replied as he'd and Yusuke walked away from them.

**And both Yusuke and Kuwabara were now gone leaving both Neko and Kurama alone**

~Five and half minutes later~

Sitting down somewhere in Park

"So what is it that you want to ask me Neko-chan?" Kurama asked.

"Do you believe in afterlife?" Neko asked.

"Maybe, why?" Kurama asked abit puzzled.

"Will you see my okaa told me stories about my great great great great grandmother about her and her demon lover" Neko began.

**Kurama listens to Neko**

"That she'd was in love with this demon and how she'd was so in love with him" Neko replied.

"I see but why are you telling me this?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know I guess I thought you can help me" Neko replied as she'd looks down abit.

"I see okay" Kurama answered back.

"Plus will you see I been having dreams about them" Neko replied all blushing and in embarrass.

"Dreams?" Kurama said.

"Hai! But in my dreams they are looking at something" Neko answered as she'd looks up at him.

"And what are they looking at Neko-chan?" Kurama asked.

"Me! They were looking at me and they were smiling" Neko answered as she'd didn't notice that tears were falling down her face.

"Neko-chan are you alright?" Kurama asked all worried as he'd saw her tears flowing down her face.

"Huh? Why am I crying? Gomen nasai...but it...it made my heart sank" Neko replied as she'd tried to stop crying as she'd wipes her tears away.

"Neko-chan" Kurama replied with abit of sad eyes.

"Shuichi-kun...I-I'm sorry" Neko replied as she'd gets up where she was sitting at as she'd was about to leave as this was so in embarrass.

"Matte Neko-chan!" Kurama called out to her as he'd reached out his right hand to grab her left arm to stop her.

**Neko does stop**

"You don't have to lie to me no more" Kurama replied as he'd goes and place Neko onto his lap as he'd holds her.

"Wh-what? But I..." Neko began to say.

"I knew that you will find away to find me but you lost abit of your memory" Kurama replied.

"My memory? Yes I did but...I was all alone I couldn't found you" Neko cried as she'd buried her face against side of his neck.

"I am so sorry my love but I got into abit of trouble I am sorry" Kurama replied as he'd holds her more.

"No it can be so that is why I heard that you were hunted down and killed" Neko replied as she'd looks at him as she'd was so scared.

"They were part right I was hunted down but I was never killed" Kurama replied.

"I am so happy but then I did something foolish though" Neko replied as she'd looks away abit from him.

"And what was that love?" Kurama asked.

"I went looking for another powerful priestess to put me in deep sleep" Neko replied.

"Huh? Why did you do that?" Kurama asked.

"I was hurt and in pain because I thought you were killed so I had to do it" Neko replied as she'd looks back to Kurama with tears.

"Neko-chan" Kurama replied as he'd went and reached out his right to touch her cheek to calm her.

"But she'd couldn't do it she'd told me that it wouldn't work but she'd did tell me that I could be reborn into other body" Neko answered as she'd leans into his touch.

"I see and what about your two curses that your okaa and otou ask that other priestess?" Kurama asked as he'd looks at her.

"That was abit hard for her to do but she'd did it aways but she'd had to put them in deep sleep within me plus I had to lose my memory when I had to be reborn" Neko replied as she'd smiles abit.

"So what happen next?" Kurama asked.

"I had her kill me so I can be reborn as she'd used her miko powers on me" Neko said flat out.

"Neko!" Kurama yelled in shock.

"What? I had to Kurama-kun" Neko replied as she'd smiled again as she was so happy to say he's name again as she'd goes and kiss him on his soft lips.

"Will it's alright now because we are together again plus together forever" Kurama replied as he'd kissed her back.

"That is right we are going to be together forever" Neko agreed.

As they kissed deeply now they finally found each other after all these years as both Neko and Kurama had found each other even though Kurama looks human now but Kurama is still a demon but that doesn't matter to Neko because now she was just like him well sort of. Now both of them will be forever together with each other as they were so very happy never will they be alone without one another as the two lovers never broke away from one other as they still kissed so deeply.

**Never had a dream come true**

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind**  
**One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time**  
**There's no use looking back or wondering**  
**How it could be now or might have been**  
**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know**

**I've never had a dream come true**  
**Till the day that I found you**  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
**You'll always be my baby**  
**I never found the words to say**  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
**A part of me will always be with you**

**Somewhere in my memory**  
**I've lost all sense of time**  
**And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind**  
**There's no use looking back or wondering**  
**How it could be now or might have been**  
**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

**I've never had a dream come true**  
**Till the day that I found you**  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
**You'll always be my baby**  
**I never found the words to say**  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
**A part of me will always be**

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head**  
**Yes you will, say you will, you know you will**  
**Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**  
**There's no use looking back or wondering**  
**Because love is a strange and funny thing**  
**No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye**  
**No no no no**

**I've never had a dream come true**  
**Till the day that I found you**  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
**You'll always be my baby**  
**I never found the words to say (words to say)**  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
**A part of me will always be**  
**A part of me will always be with you**

**By: S Club Seven**

And they will always be together until the end of time and no human or demon will ever broke them apart.

The End ^.^

* * *

**Okay it is done XD**

**What did you guys think of it? O_O? X3**

**What did you guys think of the ending? Was it surprising? Lol :3 **

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please **

**Until next time bye bye X3**


End file.
